


Table Talk

by sara_sedai



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_sedai/pseuds/sara_sedai
Summary: A little something about nothing - a glimpse into their everyday lives.





	Table Talk

It had been so long since she sat at a table with people casually chit-chatting. She smiled and listened as the conversation washed over her. Some of it was shoptalk, and some of it politics — none of it was a crisis that involved any form of decision making.

She watched as two of her crew, no … two of her friends, gestured wildly in a heated but friendly debate. She felt a bump on her left side and glanced up to see him settling on the short bench beside her. For a moment she thought of moving over to give him more room, but then she realized she was already perched on the edge, and he could have sat elsewhere if he wanted more room. She felt his leg slide over and push gently against hers. She glanced up at his face to see if he was trying to communicate something and found that he was leaning forward engaged in a conversation about a new engine design. Curious, she moved her leg away just a bit. He slid his leg over and again she felt the subtle and insistent pressure of his hard thigh pushing up against hers.

She smiled to herself. She couldn’t tell if this was completely unconscious behaviour or extremely subtle flirting, either way it was welcome. She turned away from him to answer a question and leaned a bit more into him.

Ten minutes passed with him sitting beside her but not once speaking directly to her. Occasionally their forearms would align, increasing the warm and insistent contact. A thrumming sensation coursed through her. She felt unbelievably happy. For a moment she contemplated why this subtle and probably unconscious contact was so thrilling for her, but found that the line of internal questioning didn’t lead to pleasant thoughts. She shunted those thoughts aside and allowed herself to simply enjoy the moment. She loved the feel of his calf and thigh, warm and firm. She wished she could slide her hand down and rest it gently against his leg, but she worried that a direct and obvious action would end the contact.

Moments later the table emptied. A card game started up nearby drawing everyone in. She waited for him to rise and join the others, but he didn’t. She glanced up at him and found him smiling down at her.

“Nice night,” he said softly. The thrumming sensation increased. The feel of his leg pushing against hers combined with the direct attention made her wonder if his actions this evening really were unconscious.

“Very nice,” she murmured.

He laughed and reached his arm around her, pulling her to him in a sideways hug. “Are you going to play?”

Oh how she wanted to play. Images of him lying beneath her, twisting and gasping with pleasure flickered in her mind.

“No, I think I’ll pass,” she said softly.

He nodded and slowly pulled himself up. She sighed as the warmth of his body left hers, her left thigh quickly growing cold.

“Good night,” he squeezed her shoulder once and then turned to join the others.

“Night.”


End file.
